


Shoes on Fire

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: “Please do tell me how you managed to set yourself on fire?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was give the prompt _things you said as we danced in our socks_ and I have no idea how this is the end result.

12:06pm Digster  
hey are u @ hotel yet?

12:09 sam  
Yeah, just got here.  
Why?

12:09 Digster  
can  
can u bring me a new pair of shoes?  
to the workshop?  
and socks?

12:11 sam  
Do I even want to ask?

12:11 Digster  
probably not  
but I’ll buy breakfast if u bring them?

12:11 sam  
Give me 20 minutes

~~**~~**~~

“So.” Sam started as he slowly handed over a plastic bag with the promised shoes to the older man. “Please do tell me how you managed to set yourself on fire?” He asked with a straight face, while internally he was delighted to see Digger squirm embarrassed in front of him where he was sitting.

“I uh...So I was welding some metal frames right?” Digger mumbled, his eyes firmly set on the floor as he set the bag to the side. “And I um...I had forgotten I had spilled some turpentine on my shoes earlier so...technically it was just my shoe that...that set on fire...”

“Uhuh.” Was all Sam said as he sat down too and reached to pick up one half charred converse, studying it for a moment before looking at the older man’s bare feet.

“I’m fine. No burns or anything, I got them off fast enough.” Digger rushed to say and to make a point he wiggled his toes. “Are...are you mad at me?” He continued to ask, looking up at the taller man skeptically. “I can’t tell if you’re about to laugh your ass off or yell at me, you’re being freakishly...I dunno, calm?”

And at that Sam did laugh.

“You’re a grown ass man, why would I be mad? I mean...I am worried sometimes for your life, whether it be when you’re working on a music project or filming project or building project, you always get so wrapped in whatever you do I swear you’re gonna end up with a burnout or-” He stopped to motion the burnt shoe. “Actually physically burning yourself or something.” He chuckled, tossing the shoe a few feet away from them.

“Sorry...?” Digger mumbled with an awkward smile.

“Hey, I’ve known you for almost ten years, I know it’s not intentional.” Sam replied with a grin and slung an arm around the smaller man’s shoulders. “Besides, you put the same passion into everything you do and I’m very much enjoy being one of those things so...”

“Wow, way to be romantic.” Digger scoffed and gave Sam’s side a soft punch before he sat upright. “But then, since you’re here can you give me a hand with a few things?” He continued to ask as he reached for the bag to fish out the socks so he could put them on.

“Are you aware it’s like, almost one in the morning?”

“No. But I’m not leaving until I’ve finished what I planned to so unless you want to go sleep alone, get up.” Digger said matter of a factly and got up himself. “I’ll be done much faster with a little help.”

“Ugh, fine...but you’re buying lunch too then.” Sam groaned and got up too to follow the older man but then he frowned. “Wait, what about your shoes?” He asked, pointing at the other man’s sock clad feet. 

“Hey, I’m not risking losing another pair of nice shoes.” Digger explained but was already far more interested in a pile of boards he had stacked in a corner of the work space.

“So instead you’re gonna get your feet cut on all the nails and screws and whatever the hell metal crap on the floors?”

“There’s no crap on the-” Digger started as he turned back to look at the taller man in time to see him pointing at a small pile of broken nails just a few inches away from Digger’s feet. “Oh...Well I’m not going to cut myself on anything okay, it’s fine.” He said defiantly and even crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his hip, which made Sam roll his eyes

“If you say so...”

“I do. So come on, I need a bunch of those boards on that table so I can measure and cut them.” He instructed, pointing at the materials and places in question and Sam obediently did as he was told.

~~**~~**~~

It was almost three in the morning when Digger found himself wrapped in Sam’s warm embrace, slow dancing to their own cover of No Matter What playing on Sam’s phone.

“Hmm, Sam?” Digger mumbled suddenly, his voice muffled against Sam’s shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“This is without a doubt the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever done. And I’ve done a lot of ridiculous shit.” The older man chuckled tiredly. “And also we’ve been closing in on a pile of metal crap for a while now, just so you know.”

“That wouldn’t be an issue if you were wearing your god damned shoes.” Sam replied simply and did nothing to change the way they were swaying. “And I can think of a handful of more ridiculous shit you’ve done so shush, let me enjoy this.”

“Hmpf, fine, I’ll let you have this one...” Digger pouted and lightly nuzzled the side of Sam’s neck. “Thanks for helping me out by the way, how was your day at the studio?”

“It was okay. Missed you though.” Sam whispered and to make a point, lightly pulled the smaller man even closer against him.

“You get really sappy when you’re tired, you know that?” Digger couldn’t help but point out, giggly softly before it turned into a squeal when Sam then squeezed him tightly. “Ack, hey hey hey I’m not complaining! Honest, I just wanted to point that out.” He laughed as he squirmed free of the taller man’s hold.

“And you’re such an ass. All the time.” Sam grumbled, only slightly annoyed but he moved away anyway to go back to get the bag that had Digger’s shoes. “Can we go back to the hotel now? I really would like to get at least a little sleep before we need to be back at the studio.” He said and handed over the bag. 

“Yeah, fine. And I still owe you that breakfast.”

“Damn right you do. And lunch, don't you dare forget about that.” Sam said, sounding so serious that Digger couldn't help but burst out laughing and they continued to argue playfully as Digger finally put on the shoes and made sure he'd shut down and locked everything before they left the building, hand in hand.


End file.
